poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Negamus Prime vs. Percy
Here's how Thomas and Percy's battle goes in Wrath of the Country. another Knight comes alive Jedi Knight Prime: Protect the staff! the soldiers fire as another one appears behind the other knight, but something fires at them and the other knight is killed by a lightsaber and it reveals Thomas! Brian: Oh, my God, Thomas. Twilight: You came back! Thomas: I come for that staff your holding, Earthling. Brian: What? Twilight: Huh? walks towards Thomas: Give me the staff, Twilight. Twilight: Thomas, what are you talking about? It's me. Twilight! Thomas: You dare question me?! I fight for my own kind now! Twilight: What? Vinny: This isn't you, Thomas. Thomas: Give me the staff, Twilight. Or die. Brian: Twilight, give it to him. Twilight: What? Brian are you... Brian: Just give it to him now! a moment, Twilight gives it to Thomas. But Cody fires at Thomas as the others do the same. But Thomas blasts them Optimus: Thomas, stop! he grabs him and flips him over Thomas: You dare to challenge me?! Well, this world of yours will now be destroyed. Percy: Something's wrong. That's not Thomas! Brian: We got to stop him! Twilight: I'll do it. Percy: No. I'll do it. He's been my best friend ever since I met him. And I'm the one who should face him. Optimus: Percy, be careful. Percy: I will. his energy axe Brian: Sylveon, you, Vinny, and Fluttershy, get back to the sub. Sylveon: What about you? Brian: We're going after Thomas. Sylveon: What? Brian: Just go. Sylveon: No, I'm not leaving you! Fluttershy: her Sylveon, come on! Get to the sub! Vinny: Let's go! Optimus: I'm coming as well. Captain Rex: Alright, let's head back to the subs! Contact on the top and tell them we lost the weapon. troopers leave but Rex stays behind Commander Cody: You heard him back to the sub. Twilight: Aren't you going with them? Captain Rex: I'm gonna help you find him. head on. And now, the ship is rising and we see Percy chasing after Thomas as they get knocked down by the sub, as "Decisive Battle on the Ice Field (Rayquaza vs. Deoxys)" begins playing. And now the ship rises out of the water, and Thomas and Percy jump out of the water and Percy swings his axe to hit Thomas' face and slams his head on the ship. And we see Brian, Twilight, and Rex struggling up to get to the top Captain Rex: Come on! We got to keep going! are now on the surface Brian: Holly shoot! This thing's moving! Twilight: Look! to Thomas and Percy There they are! Brian: Come on, let's go! run towards them as the ship is wobbling but then a big wave arrives Captain Rex: Watch out! A wave! Twilight: Whoa! get splashed down as Brian slides down, but Rex dives in and grabs his hand. It goes back to Thomas and Percy as they clash their lightsabers. And they come into a blade lock Percy: Thomas, you got to snap out of it! It's me! Percy! Your best friend! Thomas: I don't have any friends, Percy! Your not my friend! I am OpThomasis Prime! his throat And you are nothing! him Percy: Then I shall do what I must. his face shield see a battleship nearby the ship and we see jets flying pass Pilot #1: Lightning four has visual on OpThomas. and Twilight run to Thomas Brian: Thomas! Thomas stop it! climbs on top of him Twilight: Thomas! Look at me! You can't do this! jumps over and hits Thomas' face with his axe. He grabs to axe to shoot Percy, but he misses and Percy kicks him down and was about to hit him again when a wave splashes him down as they slide down, and Percy fist punches Thomas and the ship rises higher, and Brian and Twilight slide down, and Thomas grabs Percy's throat and slams him on the wall and Brian and Twilight slide down towards him, as Thomas it fist punching him, and tries to stab Percy's face but deploys his face shield. But Thomas tears it off ready to strike again Brian: Thomas! NO!!! Thomas is about to kill Percy, but something blocks it and it was Willy's lightsaber! Willy: Thomas the Tank Engine. It is I, your oldest friend: "William C. Orca". I would lay down my life, if I were you. Thomas stops and his eyes to back to normal Thomas: Willy. scar disappears Twilight, Brian, Percy. I'm so glad to see you again. Princess Celestia: Twilight! Twilight: Celestia! hug Princess Celestia: Thank goodness, your safe. Brian: Guys. That stuff, we didn't mean it. Sharky: Hey, don't worry about that. his fin on his back It's all water under the bridge. Ed: Good friends can forgive each other, Brian. Thomas: his sword and gets on his knees What have I done? suddenly Megatrain, Alter, and Starsmoke appear and fire a rocket Everyone: Gah! Brian: Megatrain! Megatrain: Quintessa was the ruler of our Gods! I knew you couldn't do it! step staff from Thomas She knows I'm strong, and your weak! Alter: You've turned your back on Cybertrain, OpThomas! Now, you will watch your planet die! transform and fly away Twilight: No! then the other Cybertrain Jedi Knight appear as Clocker, Vinny, Fluttershy, and Sylveon appear Clocker: Oh, dear. Fluttershy: What's wrong? Clocker: Not doing so well! the knights start attacking Thomas Sylveon: BRIAN!!! Cybertrain Knight #1: You betrayed your own kind! Brian: Thomas! You gotta get up! Cybertrain Knight #2: You've chosen the wrong side. Thomas: I can't. There going to kill me. Twilight: You have to make them stop! Thomas: No, Twilight. Maybe it's better this way. Cybertrain Knight #3: Angel Death is the great LIAR!!! Thomas with his sword Cybertrain Knight #4: She cast you under a spell! him with his axe Cybertrain Knight #5: And the sentence is, death! Twilight: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (as she screams she starts to glow) when he's about kill him, the talisman on Brian turns into a sword and he stops him just in time as Brian looks at it impress. As the knights put their swords around him Cybertrain Knights: Save us, brave warrior. Brian: Twilight, look! looks and sees she has her wings! Twilight: gasps My wings! There back! Brian: the sword Twilight: But, I wanted to be a duchess. I can't be a princess again! Brian: Maybe that doesn't mean you can't be a princess again. I guess they only react when something big is happening. Like saving the world from Cybertrain! Twilight: I think your right! Fluttershy: Willy! Willy: Fluttershy! hug Fluttershy: (with tears in her eyes) Willy. I don't hate you. Willy: I know, I'm so sorry. Fluttershy: I'm sorry too. I just wanna be friends again, my friend. Willy: It's fine now. weeps in Willy's chest as he rubs her back, glad to have his friend back Optimus: Thomas. Thomas: Optimus. I have failed you. Including, Twilight, Brian, and everybody else. Including Earth. I have doomed it. The only planet in the universe where I called it.... "home". Brian: This wasn't your fault, Thomas. Only you can make it right. We can't do it without you. It's only one moment. It's up to you, without you, will all die. It's now or never. Thomas: Cybertrain Knights! I will never betray you ever again. I am, OpThomas Prime! In order to save Earth, we must go to Cybertrain, and destroy Angel Death! Myserious voice: Hey! look up and see the others in Lockdown's ship Peter: Don't you guys need a little help? laughs looks and Brian and Twilight excitedly smiled Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Duel Scenes Category:Lightsaber duel scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles